


Love & Aliens

by timeywimeyriver



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyriver/pseuds/timeywimeyriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS TOTAL CRACK YOU GUYS. It kind of goes to unclaimed fix exchange prompt niiiiiine "Crack!Fic: Alex and Matt are on a lovely night out when they get captured by aliens who believe Matt is the Doctor." except they're not on a lovely night out and the aliens don't think Matt is the Doctor ~so~<br/>basically it's super wack but ya know. that's okay.<br/>I guess I'll just post it... butimscared<br/>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Aliens

Alex walked back to her trailer after the long day of filming WHO. Her pace was slow and her footsteps heavy as her exhaustion caught up with her. She decided there would be no use going back to the hotel that the BBC had put her up in. It was gone 3 o’clock in the morning and they had started at 1 o’clock in the afternoon, besides she was due back on set in just a few hours. 

“You sticking around to, Kingston?” said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see Matt catching up to her, looking equally knackered. 

She mustered up some energy to grin warmly at him. “No point in heading out, is there?”

He sighed wearily. “My thoughts exactly.”

They walked the remainder of the way in comfortable silence, neither having the energy to start small talk. When they arrived at her trailer, Matt kissed her on the cheek, bid her good night, and walked across the way to his own.

\--

A loud crash from somewhere beyond the trailer’s walls pulled her from her dreams. She woke with a start, breathing heavily and cursing whatever idiot decided to be obnoxious at 4:30 in the bloody morning, breaking things and apparently shining a light that shone with the light of thousand suns at her window. Orienting herself in her sleepy state, she rose from the bed and grabbed her robe to pull over her pajama bottoms and camisole. This idiot was in for it. One does not anger the Kingston when she’s tired.

She grabbed a bat on her way to open her door and finally trudged out, already yelling at the perpetrator. “What in the name of all that is good in this world do you think you’re do—oh my word,” she muttered. Her eyes widened and, if she wasn’t awake ten seconds ago, she certainly was now. She stared at the source of the commotion, awestruck, and the bat fell from her hands, landing with a clank. “Oh my—oh my god—”

“Alex.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, her head whipped around. She saw Matt standing just outside his own trailer in flannel pants and an old band t-shirt. He stared at the spectacle, his jaw hanging open. He must have been woken as well, which makes complete sense. No one could sleep through this. He finally tore his eyes away to meet hers. His were wide and a bit frightened. She knew her own must have mirrored them.

“Matt—what… what is…”

“I think that…” he turned his attention back to the sight. “Well, it would appear that um—” he gulped, “—aliens.”

With that she ran across the way to him, and he gladly put a protective hand on the small of her back. If they were going down, he was going down first.

The sight before them was what you might expect—a ship of some sort. Massive and threatening. It hummed with a sound that was beyond their realm of understanding, other-worldly. A light blasted from the ship’s core, warming them and illuminating them in the dark night. Whatever or whoever was in the ship must have been watching them.

Alex grabbed at the back of Matt’s shirt, holding it tightly in fear. Her heart raced. She’d fought monsters and aliens and what have you on television, but never did she think they’d show up hear. It’s not like she would deny the existence of something extra-terrestrial—no one working on Doctor Who could—but to show up on the BBC lot in the wee hours of the morning… her hand tightened on Matt’s shirt and thanked God and Zeus and Jupiter and every other deity she could think of that she was not alone.

They stared at the ship, frozen with fear and holding tightly to one another. Suddenly an immense door began to open, the sound industrial but unfamiliar. A creature, a silhouetted being, emerged. A line of them.

Alex gasped sharply, and Matt immediately pulled her into him. “Alex,” he said, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and then whispered against her ear. “Whatever happens now, just, I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen. But I think we’re going to have to be quite brave. Now would probably be a good time to recite some inspiring Doctor quotes, but somehow I can’t remember them at the moment… um…” He moved to look at her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He smiled tightly at her, his eyes a bit sad. “Alex, you will be amazing.”

She exhaled deeply and shook her head. “Why did this happen to us?”

The aliens were approaching them now.

“I guess we’re just lucky.”

She shook her head again and then laced her fingers between his, turning towards their visitors. She stood up straight and strong, reassuring Matt with a tightening squeeze as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

One alien began speaking to them, or perhaps at them, in a language they did not understand. Another checked something on its wrist and then tapped the other on the shoulder, or what appeared to be a shoulder-like part of their body, saying something that sounded like, “English.” The first nodded and turned a dial of sorts on the armor near its mouth. It spoke again.

“We are explorers from planet Retanz. You are human. You are England. You are Earth. You will come with us. You will likely return. You will represent human. You will come now.”  
Matt’s hold on Alex’s hand grew impossibly tighter. At some point during his first conversation with an alien, his brain abandoned the question “How is this happening?” and started instead asking “How do we survive?” The promise of likely returning was somewhat comforting, but not nearly enough. He thought of his parents and Laura and the Whovians and his friends and then of Salome and Alex’s sisters and parents and friends and it suddenly became so important that they get home safe.

Two aliens approached them, one grabbing his arm and the other grabbing Alex’s. Thank god he could keep holding her hand. They walked to the ship, silently agreeing with a look that it’d be best to not object, to hold on to likely.

\--

On the ship, the Retanz put them on gurney-type tables, locking them into place with some binding technology humans evidently didn’t have. They were unable to get up, but Matt could turn his head to look at Alex. He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling of the ship, which was actually quite stunning. She was breathing calmly and her face was blank, but her eyes tore him to pieces. They were rimmed with red and stricken with fear. He knew she was scared and concerned and probably thinking about Salome. He fought to no avail against whatever alien magic was holding him, aching to reach out and hold her hand. To comfort her. Because they were friends. 

“Alex?” he whispered softly. The Retanz were not in the room, but he didn’t want to risk drawing their attention. She turned to him and smiled sadly, and he smiled back at her. “We’re going to be okay.”

She let out a humorless chuckle as a tear escaped. “Darling, I don’t think we are.” She turned her attention back to the ceiling as she didn’t want him to see her cry. Especially when she couldn’t even move her hand to wipe the tears from her face.

“Alex Kingston, I can’t believe you,” he feigned crossness. “Here we lay—together, might I add—”

She began to smile in spite of herself.

“—in a really quite charming spaceship with some really lovely aliens and you are being grumpy? Well, I just can’t see a downside to these circumstances. I really can’t. Don’t know how you do. I mean, look at us. Alone. Together. And of course invisibly bound to some tables but you can only expect so much of extra-terrestrial hospitality. Quite a first date if you ask me.”

And then she was laughing. And suddenly everything was better again. “Darling, I really would have been fine with a nice restaurant. I always thought alien abduction was more of third date kind of deal.”

“Oh no, no, no, Kingston,” he smiled. “Third date’s definitely got to stay on earth. Got to stay on the same planet as the bed, don’t you think?”

She laughed and looked back at him, her smile no longer sad, and his heart swelled. If she could just be happy, nothing would be wrong.

“Thank you,” she said softly after a moment. He winked at her, but then the moment was broken as the door opened. The Rotanz had returned. The happiness in Alex’s eyes was again replaced by fear.

Four of the creatures entered, talking amongst themselves in their own language and ignoring Matt and Alex. Finally, one turned the dial on their face and acknowledged the pair as another pressed a button on the wall. The tables they laid on suddenly rotated so it was as if they were standing before the aliens.

“Greetings, Earth England 1 and Earth England 2. I am Argozan. I am Rotanz. We have brought you to our vessel. You have been chosen to represent human.”

Alex suddenly spoke up. “Represent humans for what?” she asked, her voice calm but firm.

Argozan looked at her and walked towards her. “The earth is a great power source, and we have come to commandeer it. On this ship are 13 Rotanz. Very far away from here, or planet is dying. The millions of Rotanz on our planet rely on this mission. We are to take Earth. We are to fuel Rotanz with Earth’s life. The human may then share Rotanz. You represent the human. You will permit us to do so.”

Alex was flabberghasted. She turned to look at Matt and he looked just as awed. “You—you can’t! No, you don’t permission!” Matt said to the being.

“That is most unfortunate,” Argozan said, turning to Matt. “Your life cycle will be terminated. We will find new representatives.” He moved to pull a lever between them.

“Wait! Wait,” Alex pleaded. “I don’t… Earth has seven billion people on it. It’s important. You can’t just take it. And you can’t—you can’t just kill us.”

“The human are weak,” Argozan stated matter-of-factly. “You live in fear of what is beyond your tiny planet. You ignore the cries for help of other worlds. You deny that you are not alone. You are powerful yet you are so, so weak. We propose an alliance. Human and Rotanz. We can help you if you save our planet but you are so… reactionary. So afraid of change. You are falling behind and it is only a matter of time before you become unnecessary in this universe. Compared to others, we are kind. We ask your permission. But others will not be so kind. Your end is very near, human.”

“No, you’re wrong!” Matt accused. Never did he think he’d be the one to have to actually defend the human race. But if he’d learned anything from playing the Doctor it was that mankind was really, really important. “Those people are doing great things. They are, and… and Earth is their home, it’s our home! We will not permit you to take it!”

“Then you will die,” Argozan replied simply, reaching again for the lever.

“Argozan, how many times do I have to tell you?” Alex and Matt had been so caught up in the alien prophesying the doom of mankind that they hadn’t noticed someone else enter the room. Evidently neither had the Rotanz, as they all turned quickly to look at the newcomer. It was an oddly dressed young man who looked strangely like Matt as he leaned against the wall. “You’re not going to take Earth, Argozan. I’m sorry. But Rotanz is dying and you cannot save it. You must find somewhere new. Create a new generation, a new beginning for your kind.” He approached Argozan and looked at him with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry. But Earth is not your answer.”

Matt and Alex exchanged confused glances. Because there was no way. It wasn’t possible…

The young man turned to them suddenly, as if just realizing they were there. “Matt Smith and Alex Kingston! Ha! I have been wondering if I’d ever get the chance to meet you!” He flashed a broad smile at them, his eyes dancing. “Hi,” he waved. “I’m the Doctor.”

They stared at him, utterly stunned and completely doubtful. The Doctor nodded as if that was exactly the reaction he expected. “Um, Argozan, old friend,” he continued. “Could you release them please?” Argozan begrudgingly did so and the Doctor patted him on the back. Alex and Matt, suddenly affected by gravity, suddenly fell to the ground. Alex kept her balance, but Matt of course took out a couple of aliens on his way. 

“Doctor, you cannot demand this of us. We are the final hope!” Argozan argued.

“Yes! Yes you are, Argozan. You are indeed and you are explorers. The best exploration team of Rotanz, one of the greatest in the universe! You are not killers. You are not criminals. Stealing a planet is so below you. The Rotanz are a great race. So brilliant and so kind. Have you told King Rotanzeya your plan? To steal the Earth? To leave the humans on Mars are whatever it is you plan to do?” Argozan looked shamed. The Doctor continued softly. “Of course not. You know it’s not the way.”

“What are we to do, Doctor?” Argozan asked sadly.

The Doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You are to explore. Find somewhere new. New Rotanz. And take your people there and be brilliant.”

Argozan turned solemnly to Matt and Alex and outstretched his hand. “I have learned this human tradition? A shaken hand, is it?”

Alex smiled softly and took his hand. “Handshake.”

“Yes, of course.” He shook Matt’s hand as well. “I am sorry humans. I hope in the future our peoples can indeed cooperate. I shall ask for…”

“Matt Smith,” Matt said in wonder. “And Alex. Alex Kingston.”

“For Matt Smith and Alex Kingston of England Earth. If ever I need to contact human.”

The Doctor grinned at them. “Well, look at that. Changing history. Matt and Alex and Argonaz. I volunteer to be the moderator! If ever you, you know.”

Argonaz laughed. “Of course, Doctor. Now, I have a people to save.”

The Doctor nodded at him. “Ha ha! Yes you do!”

“I request, Doctor, that you return the couple to their planet.” 

The Doctor looked at Matt and Alex warmly. They were clearly still in shock. “I’d love to. Come along, then.” He beckoned them and then made some Rotanz gesture and Argonaz, who returned with another. With that, he walked out of the room, followed by two very perplexed actors.

He didn’t say a word to them as they walked through the ship. He merely smirked and checked every so often to make sure they kept following. Finally, they reached a wide corridor and at the end of it was a majestic blue box. One that was all too familiar to everyone there.

“Are we dreaming?” Alex said softly in awe. Matt looked at the Doctor and then at her. Maybe anything could happen.

“Um… no,” the Doctor chuckled. “Come on, I’ll explain on the way.” The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. They followed him inside and walked around the console, looking up and all around.

“It’s a bit like a parallel… thing,” the Doctor said suddenly. “It’s like… well you know how there’s the parallel universes and it exactly the same except a little bit different? Well, it’s a bit like that. It’s… well. We look rather alike, don’t we Matt?”

Matt nodded. 

“Yes, and if you met my wife, Alex, you’d look quite like her—don’t worry Matt, I’m not going to try anything,” he winked. Matt flushed to a brilliant pink, becoming very interested in the TARDIS floor, and Alex’s jaw dropped as she also blushed prettily. “It’s hard to explain and hard to believe, I’m sure, but it is 100% true. You parallel us in that I’m the Doctor and my wife is River Song, and you play us on television. It’s really cool actually, really timey wimey and spacey wacey and just really cool.”

“But that’s—” Alex began, walking towards Matt. He put his hand on the small of her back out of habit, and she immediately relaxed. “Is it all true then? The Daleks and the TARDIS and the… everything… how can it all be true?”

“Because the universe is so much stranger than you want to believe, Alex,” the Doctor replied warmly. 

And then Alex was laughing. Really laughing, and crying a bit two. She turned to Matt and threw her arms around him. “We’ve run with Doctor,” she laughed. Matt laughed then too, pulling away and wiping a tear from her cheek. She turned back to the Doctor, still laughing. “I can’t believe it. I really can’t. But here you are. And I just… the Doctor. And oh god—when you see um… your wife, please tell her that I just love her.” 

The Doctor laughed and nodded. “She’ll be thrilled. And she’s always running about. I’ll tell her to drop in on you two. She’s…” he rolled his eyes, smiling, “infuriating.”

Matt grinned. “I know what you mean,” he said looking at Alex with affection just spilling madly from his eyes.

“Oh shut up,” she said, smacking his arm.

He tugged at one of her curls. “Not a chance.”

“Amazing,” the Doctor said, watching them interact. He couldn’t help but recognize himself and his wife.

\--  
The three of them spent a good while chatting about the Doctor’s actual life. Learning how real it all was periodically brought tears form Matt and Alex both. Eventually, the pair agreed that they really should get back. Matt almost relented to the Doctor’s pouting and constant reminding them of the fact that he was in a time machine and they wouldn’t even be late for work, but Alex shook her head and reminded him that she did have a daughter and they couldn’t just go running off.

The Doctor understood, but promised them that he’d drop in again. He made them promise that he could take them on at least one adventure. Salome could even join them. They agreed on it, but Matt and Alex knew the Doctor well enough to know they would probably never run with him again.

“Goodbye, Doctor,” Alex said, hugging him tightly and sniffling into his tweed blazer.

“Goodbye, Ms. Kingston,” he kissed her cheek and moved to Matt.

Matt put out a hand for him to shake it. “Ha!” the Doctor laughed rather madly just before throwing his arms around him. 

Matt laughed and hugged him back. “Thank you, Doctor. I um… I’d be nothing without you,” he shrugged awkwardly.

The Doctor smiled sadly, and Matt could see centuries in his weary eyes. “Thanks for telling them all, Matt. All the people. You’ve made them the best.” He immediately transitioned to ecstatically happy and thumped Matt on the shoulder. “Goodbye, mate.”

Alex wiped her cheeks again as she turned towards the door. She waved back at the Doctor and walked out, Matt following behind. 

Matt stopped suddenly. “Wait Alex—uh—just give me one second,” he said, gesturing to the console room.

She nodded in understanding. “Of course, darling,” she smiled, standing just outside the door.

Matt went back into the TARDIS. “Doctor?”

The Doctor popped out from behind the TARDIS manically. “Yes?! Did you two change your mind?!”

Matt laughed and shook his head. “Not this time, I’m afraid.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, of course. But next time!”

“Definitely!” he paused a moment as the Doctor looked at him expectantly. “Um… Doctor, I was just wondering… if Alex and I, we uh… parallel you… how different is our um… story?”

The Doctor smirked at him knowingly. “Well, I suppose it’s mostly up to you—” Matt’s face fell, “—but, from what I can tell, it doesn’t seem much different at all…”

“Oh?” Matt said, unintentionally smiling.

“Oh yes,” the Doctor nodded knowingly. “But you know your story, as you say, has hardly been written. You could… you could walk out that door and say all of three words and it could be climactic! That’s the way life is. Changes in an instant.”

The Doctor looked at Matt pointedly. “You’re right, aren’t you?”

“’Course I’m right,” he grinned cockily. 

Matt chuckled. “Come back for us, Doctor.” He turned around to walk out of the door, “And um… fare well, yeah?”

“I’ll try my best.”

The TARDIS door shut behind Matt. The Doctor smiled and walked around the console, running his hands over the controls. He looked at the door and let out a bright laugh. “Go get her, Matt,” he grinned as he began expertly fiddling with the knobs and such. He punched in the coordinates of Stormcage, and soon the TARDIS was flying away.

\--  
Matt and Alex watched the TARDIS vworp vworp its way from Earth, and spent a moment afterward staring up at the stars. The Doctor had kept his promise. A former Matt and Alex had probably just been abducted by the Rotanz as this Matt and Alex walked leisurely to the trailers.

Alex broke the silence first. “Promise me that we’ll never forget that. And that you’ll never let me convince myself it was a dream.”

Matt chuckled put his arm around her shoulders. “I promise.” 

“Thank you,” she said, putting her arm around his waist.

Matt looked up at the stars again. He had been quite confident when talking to the Doctor but was rapidly losing his nerve as he ran his hand up and down Alex’s arm. As a friend.

“Alex?”

“Yes, darling?” 

“Um… this… I don’t know how to say… hold on, let’s stop for a second.” He stepped out of her embrace and she looked up at him, brow furrowed.

“We just almost died, didn’t we?” he said carefully.

Alex nodded slowly. “Yes, I suppose we did.”

“Yes, so that’s the kind of experience that makes you think… about your life and everything and think maybe you should, you know, call your mom more often or volunteer at a soup kitchen or spend more time with the people you love or maybe start being honest with people. You realize it’s all so precious, right? Our time, I mean.”

Alex chuckled in wonder, unsure of where he was going with this rant. “Yes, darling.”

“I sound mad, don’t I?” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Point is, Alex, um… I guess I just thought that you should know that I love you.”

Alex suddenly looked terrified and Matt just kept talking. “I know—I know that’s a big weird um… thing to say and I’m sorry—not sorry for loving you, no because I love that I love you because you’re… you’re the best—well obviously I think that, I’m in love with you. And I know it’s so, so unlikely that you feel the same way and judging by the utter terror in your eyes you definitely don’t,” he let out a dry laugh, running his hand through his hair again, “but I guess when we were in that room on a bloody spaceship and I couldn’t reach out and hold your hand or wipe away your tears or hold you, it hit me that I never wanted to do anything else. I didn’t care about what they were going to do to me, but you. Oh, Kingston, if they touched you I would have murdered them, believe you me. You just… you deserved to know. Because if you want me to go away and stop talking to you and whatever else, I’ll do it. I’ll just—ugh.” He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. That probably couldn’t have gone any worse.

Alex remained quiet, and he realized that he hadn’t even looked at her since he said the words I love you. Maybe she had run away and she’d act like it never happened. But alas, he turned and there she was. Tears running down her cheeks and her arms folded defensively over her chest. He wished she had just said no rather than made him see her like this while having no ability to do anything about it.

“Alex, please don’t cry,” his voice was small, probably pitiful to her ears.

She looked up at him and away again, exhaling slowly. “Well,” she nearly whispered. “Are you going to wipe them away?”

His brow furrowed. “What?”

She gestured to her own face. “I’m crying,” she replied, her voice cracking. His heart clenched at the sound, but he did nothing. “You wanted to wipe my tears, didn’t you? Here’s your chance.” She put her hand over mouth, trying to stop her stupid tear ducts.

Matt didn’t say anything, not wanting to change her mind being an idiot. He raised his hands to her cheeks, running his thumbs over them. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, more amazed than anything else.

“Matt Smith. If you do not bloody kiss me I will—”

He didn’t get to find out. In that instant, his lips were on hers.

\--  
Matt and Alex did run into the Doctor again, and this time River Song was with him. It was just a few days after their wedding. The TARDIS suddenly appeared in the living room of their home, and out popped the Doctor exclaiming, “Told you I’d be back!” When Matt and Alex informed them that they skipped out on the honeymoon, River was especially appalled. The Doctor insisted that he had a much better way for them to spend their time, so the collected Salome in the TARDIS and left it all behind for an adventure. The Doctor got them back about five days late, so they simply told everyone the opted for a spontaneous honeymoon. They didn’t tell them that it was on another world: New Rotanz. The planet had become, the Doctor formed them, one of the most prosperous planets in its galaxy, its great capitol city, Mattex, being a center for technology, art, education, and many other pursuits. 

The couple would grow old together and see many things in their day. The Rotanz-Human Education Exchange of 2025, the Universal Peace Accords of 2034, and even some terribly dark days like Dalek Invasion of 2019.

They became fairly regular companions of the Doctor and River Song, inevitably falling in love with the Universe. But that love was exceeded by their love for each other, and eventually they had to give up running. Their dearest friends still popped in, however, and they would do so until the story was over.


End file.
